


Why not

by Blahhh, Feli_X



Series: Liaisons [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Banter, Choking, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Established Relationship, Facials, Filming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Hank Is With Connor and Gavin Is With Nines But Have A Poly Thing Going On, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Musk Kink, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Multiple Partners, Nines And Gavins Dirty Talk Is Kink Heavy, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Sadism, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/pseuds/Blahhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: With Connor and Nines in Russia helping Markus, Gavin is left to his thoughts and lets slip to Nines he's so desperate for some action he's been considering sucking Hank off. Of course his POS android goes ahead and offers him up on a plate.





	1. Bad luck

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect anything exciting from the case, I can't write those xD It's just vague filler for work and stuff. *Is only good at fluff n smut*

It's a cold night and when Gavin takes a break from his jog to lean against a tree, he can see the steam vapors rising up off of him. He's not breathing too hard but Reed can't decide whether to go the next block or to turn back for home. He sniffs and looks back the way he came, breath puffing out into the air.

Nines has been gone ten days... Ten days of being left alone with his thoughts... Ten days of silence in the house... Ten days of him impatiently waiting for his next video chat with Nines... Ten days of jerking off to increasingly fucked up fantasies without his android there to smack him about a bit... Ten days of anxiety riddled, horny, lonely bullshit. 

He can't even fucking sleep. Insomnia's always been an issue but Nines could just wear him down, exhaust him mentally and physically so he could finally pass out. 

But his partner's in Russia, so here he is at two in the morning, going out for a run to try and wear himself out. He runs a hand over the sweat on his forehead and Gavin decides to head back home, pushing up from the tree to jog back. 

It starts steady, feet hitting the sidewalk in slow rhythm that has the tassels on his hoodie flicking. The cold air is a reminder Christmas is just around the corner, so much crap to deal with... They'll have to clear the house of all their kinky shit, especially their X frame. He'll have to fess up to Nines about the whole Niles business... What the fuck will Debbie say when she finds out his boyfriend's an android? Will she shun him? 

Gavin loves his nephews, he's only seen his niece once and Debs means the fucking world to him. Not being allowed to be a part of their life anymore would crush him. For barely a second he feels guilt for cutting ties with his father then remembers why, hurt and anger welling up in his chest. Thoughts start crawling around, memories, ones he doesn't want to have and he speeds up. He can't outrun them but maybe the burn will distract him. He's in a flat out sprint by the end and upon reaching his house Gavin doubles over, hands braced against his knees, struggling to catch his breath. _He needs a fucking smoke._

The thought coaxes a dry laugh considering he's out of breath in the first place then Gavin steps inside, still panting but feeling good from the run before he stands back out to smoke. He'd like a spliff but he promised Nines he'd only have them on his weekends so a cigarette it is. Reed yawns and takes a drag, leaning against the wall as he clicks onto his messaging app. 

G :Hey Tincan u there?

He takes another pull on his cigarette, tapping his foot on the ground with a frown. _Why hasn't he answered?_

Gavin's anxiety's been through the roof and now his brain's going through the reasons his android isn't answering because it's not like Nines can lose his phone, it's all inside his fucking head. 

First come the logical explanations. _He's doing what he's supposed to be doing and doesn't have time to text when he's being a body guard... Maybe he's fucking around with Connor and he's about to nut sooo._

Then the ones his self esteem gifts him. _He's getting annoyed with Gavin texting him all the fucking time... He's enjoying Connor more than him._

Then paranoid anxiety provides the worst case scenario. _His partner's hurt... Or worse._

Gavin takes a long drag on his cig and sighs around a groan at his own brain's torturous thoughts, stomach twisting into knots. He's half way to searching up recent attacks in Russia when a text finally comes through. 

N: _Yes. My apologies, I was in the middle of a wireless purchase._

N: _Are you well my Love?_

Gavin sighs at the simple explanation, wishing his brain didn't have to be such a dick sometimes. He's missed having Nines around so fucking much, that term of endearment goes straight to his chest and gut, warm, squeezing. He feels alone, slightly sick or hollow - he's not sure which - and Gavin's pretty sure a bit of depression is creeping in.

G: Yeah. U ok?

N: _I am well, though I'm unsure as to how it can feel as if time is moving slower without you here._

N: _I would prefer it to move faster so I could be by your side again._

Gavin chuckles quietly, putting his cigarette out to walk back inside. Nines doesn't give a damn about spilling out all that sappy shit and to be honest... He _really_ fucking needs it right now. 

G: Yeah. Fucking sucks 

N: _You're up rather late._

G: Insomnia's a bitch

N: _I wish I could be there to help you my Love._

Reed laughs softly, shaking his head. Already feeling a bit better now he's chatting with his partner again. 

G: Bet u fucking do. Miss marking me up toaster? ;)

N: _Very much. Rest assured I shall make up for lost time upon my arrival._

Gavin kicks off his shoes by the front door then strips off his sweats and hoodie, flopping down on the end of their bed. He's still sweaty but he couldn't give a fuck, he'll shower a bit later. Reed crosses a leg over his raised knee, phone held above his face with a grin. He's still horny. 

Gavin's pretty sure he's got some kind of withdrawal from their sessions. He got so used to being choked out and roughed up whenever he wanted... He tried hitting himself with some of their toys but it's not the same. He could choke himself but that's just asking for trouble, auto-erotic asphyxiation is probably one of the easiest ways to legitimately snuff himself out. He has his morbid fantasies but he's certainly not looking to make them a fucking reality. 

He continues typing, mind already dragging through the dirt. 

G: Yeah? What u gonna do to me?

N: _I'm unsure as of yet but I certainly need to paint some new bruises across your skin. I would suspect my canvas is clear again by now._

Almost. Nines gave him time to heal before he went to Russia, now all he's left with is a barely visible scar across his ass from that barbed bitch - it'll fade eventually - and the still healing bite on his shoulder. The android sunk his teeth in deep before he left, Gavin seriously thought about getting stitches or some shit but he followed Nines' regime and it's doing fine.

G: Fuck bruises. U should get ur scalpel out. Been ages since we done that

He wants to rile Nines up, he knows his bloodthirsty Toaster won't be able to resist that. His android rarely properly cuts him but every time he does, it has Nines hard as a rock and leaking like a tap. It's so fucking hot...

N: _It is unfair to tease me when I'm incapable of reaching you Gavin. I am also in public. Once again I am forced to disable tumescence._

Reed chuckles a bit at that, tongue between his teeth with a grin but wonders if Nines is actually able to dirty talk at the moment. If the guy's supposed to be concentrating on protecting Markus, Gavin would feel like a piece of shit for putting his hard on before his safety. 

G: U busy? 

N: _I am able to continue our conversation for the next 30 minutes before reaching our destination. I'm on the train. I have informed RK800 that I am... Distracted._

Gavin smirks, actually grateful Connor knows what's going on. Fuck it. His fantasies have been getting weirder and weirder. Last night he jerked off to the thought of Anderson and Connor taking turns fucking him in the middle of the precinct while everyone watched. Nines spreading his ass and offering if anyone else wanted to use his Bitch's hole. Post blowing his load, it had Reed questioning his own sanity a little. 

He doesn't mind looking a bit desperate when he seriously fucking is. And they're on a time limit.

G: Tell me what u would do to me if u were here now

N: _Put bluntly? I would be inside you with my hands wrapped around your throat performing a blood choke._

Gavin groans. "Fuck..."

He wants that. He loves both kinds of oxygen play, blood and air, but getting roughly fucked by his android with that dull thump going through his head... Nines knows just how much pressure to put on so he doesn't pass out, just enough to have his skin tingling and feeling so fucking good. Having Nines' hands wrapped around his neck, squeezing and pushing him down as his partner pounds into him is heaven...

They've only done it like that a couple of times. Nines has to pay a lot of attention when he's doing that, it's more for him than his android. His partner enjoys it too but Nines can't fully get into it because he has to keep monitoring things. Their go at the hotel was the best way to do it because Nines could oversee everything without being distracted. Connor managed to pull his choke collar tight enough to cut off his airflow though which isn't really the way it's supposed to work... _Fuck was it hot though, being so out of control._

Just thinking about it has him hard, tenting up his briefs and Gavin squeezes a hand around his own throat, fingers pressing down on his carotids. It's nothing like being choked out by someone else but the effects are instant. Head heavy, lips tingling and breath rasping through as he tightens his grip. He lets go and sound floods back in, a shiver crawling up his spine as he shoves the hand down his underwear instead. He types with his free hand, the other stroking his shaft.

G: On my front or back?

N: _On your back of course. I want to watch your eyes roll up behind your eyelids while I choke you. It's such an erotic sight._

Reed grins, groaning low in his throat and bites down on his lip at reading that. He tosses his phone onto the covers and walks over to the bedside table for some lube. Gavin squeezes out a blob onto his palm before slicking up his cock and goes back to lay on their bed. 

G: Tell me what else u like about it

N: _I love hearing the scrape of air down your trachea. The pitiful little struggles you put up against me and the way your asshole flutters around my cock when you're in a state of panic._

A hot chill washes over his skin at reading that and Gavin pumps at his dick, re-reading the words. He hadn't really thought about the way his muscles would be clenching down around Nines when he was fighting back... _Fuck..._ His fingers skim the _9_ scarred into his inner thigh and Reed shivers.

N: _Are you masturbating to my words?_

G: Yeah. Keep going 

The screen changes to black, phone vibrating and Gavin's cheeks go hot to see Nines calling him. He clicks accept and taps the screen back to messages. 

N: _I can hear you, turn the camera on. I want to watch._

Gavin curses again, cheeks growing hotter at instantly remembering Nines can hear him and he taps on the camera, pointing it down at his crotch. He pulls himself free from his briefs and continues jerking off in the air, watching the screen for a moment before flicking back to their chat. 

His love-hate relationship with being filmed is kicking in but mostly the good side because he's in control. His face isn't in it either and the fear melts away for Reed to enjoy filming himself getting off for his partner. It already helps him along and Gavin's hyper aware of his breathing as he reads Nines' message.

N: _Look at yourself, already so hard after three little messages. Are you eager to have me inside you again?_

N: _Speak._

Gavin licks his lips and swallows, not entirely sure as to why he's whispering. "Yeah..."

N: _You're being quite the docile little bitch today. You must be desperate._

Reed scoffs lightly at that but keeps jerking off. It's fucking true. He can get himself off all he wants but needs something more, he needs to be smacked around or fucked hard. Preferably both. Gavin sighs in frustration and keeps speaking quietly even though he doesn't need to. "Fuck... Please Nines, keep talking about that stuff before... Please."

N: _Since you ask so nicely._

N: _I would have you spread out on our bed. Hands wrapped around your delicate throat, pulse beating hard against my fingers as I squeeze. Your eyes rolling up as I sink my cock in between your thighs._

Gavin inhales hard reading the words and bucks up into his palm, closing his eyes to imagine it. 

Nines above him. Pressure on his neck. Breath rasping. Grey eyes staring him down with that sadistic glint at his suffering. Screwing him so hard it jolts all the way through his body. Nines would bite him... He always bites.

He keeps at the quick steady jerks to his dick and opens his eyes to a new message.

N: _With every pathetic whimper I'll fuck you deeper, grip tighter until you're breathless. Just a helpless little bitch wrapped around my cock._

It makes Reed's dick twitch in his hand and his lips part at Nines' dirty talk. He can feel himself drawing close, balls tight and Gavin pulls in a deep breath, murmuring. "Oh fuck... Nines..."

Gavin notices the phone's started tilting down and rights it, resting that hand on his chest. He wonders how turned on Nines is at the moment. The android may be able to hide his hard on but he can still get worked up. Shit... Nines is out in public, watching him jack off while talking about choking him out. That's so hot...

N: _I'm going to keep fucking you and choking you until I come Gavin. No matter how long it takes, even if you run out of air._

He gasps at the last words, stomach tensing as he finishes across himself. Gavin's toes curl into the sheets, the threat heightening his climax and he keeps stroking his dick until he's worked out every drop of cum he can. He's not sure how much of that he actually managed to catch on the video for Nines but he tried and Gavin slumps down in the sheets, enjoying the afterglow. _Nines knows exactly the twisted shit he needs to hear... Or read._

He takes a moment to collect himself, his partner's sudden idle death threat catching him off guard for one hell of an orgasm. Gavin looks at his phone through hooded eyelids and reads the next message. 

N: _The fact I can say such things and bring you to orgasm my Love... I'm deeply aroused and rather frustrated I can not act upon my own desires._

N: _But you can fulfill one for me. Taste yourself, I want to see._

Gavin's still coasting through his haze and his stomach gives an uncomfortable twist but he goes through with it. It makes Reed's cheeks burn to flip the camera and see his own flushed face before dragging his finger through a line of jizz on his stomach to smear it across his tongue. It's still warm, salty, tangy and pretty bitter. Gavin holds his tongue out at the screen before watching himself swallow it, sucking his tongue clean. 

He goes back to the messages, leaving the camera on. 

N: _Good boy._

Gavin taps to have his side of their video call take up most of the screen with room for two messages below and yawns. He gives a sleepy smile to the camera, he might be able to actually fall asleep tonight... 

N: _On a gentler note my Love. If I were beside you now, I'm afraid you would have to endure a rather substantial amount of cuddling._

N: _I do love you very much._

Reed grins lazily and gives his eyes a little roll, mumbling. "A hug wouldn't be so shit right now..."

N: _In that case I would wrap my arms around you, hold you tight and close. I would kiss your neck first, then your cheek, then your lips and when you allowed entry of my tongue, I would savor every taste shared between us._

Gavin huffs softly, chest aching at the words he wants to be real more than the dirty talk. He gives another weak smile and sighs. "That'd be nice... Hey Nines, I'm falling asleep here. I'm gonna end the call."

N: _Of course. I hope you have a pleasant and refreshing sleep my Love._

Reed snorts quietly. "I'll try..." He pulls in a deep breath. "I love you, yeah? Get your ass back over here soon you stupid toaster."

Gavin ends the call, leaving just the messages and complains in his throat at the sticky trails up his stomach. He wipes himself off and decides he'll shower in the morning, which isn't even that fucking far away anymore. Gavin yawns and checks his phone a last time before placing it on the bedside table. 

N: _I love you too. Good night._

He smiles, setting the phone by his bed and lays on his back with his legs sprawled out staring up at the ceiling. Gavin sighs, closing his eyes and eventually drifts off to sleep.

===

Hank wakes up before his alarm goes off. After ten months of Connor getting him up for work on time it looks like his own biological clock has settled into the routine and he stretches out beneath the sheets with a yawn. 

There's panting out of sight and Hank groans around a chuckle. "Come on then you great lummox..."

Hank pats the bed and immediately it's shaking with Sumo's weight before he's flopping down beside Hank. He ruffles the Saint Bernard's ears and lays with his eyes closed, taking a moment before letting Sumo outside. It's always nice and calm in the morning but it's a shame Connor isn't here to share it with him. 

He lived alone for a long time... As much as having his android missing leaves a dull ache in his chest, he has Sumo to keep him company. Just like old times. Hank scratches down his back. "How long were you waiting down there, huh? I'll take you out in a minute... Let me wake up first."

Hank rubs a hand up and down his face before crawling out of the bed, bending his back forwards before ushering a hand towards the door. "Come on then Sumo, let's go."

They slowly make their way to the front door, Hank in his boxers and a shirt as he leans in the doorway. He watches Sumo snuffling at the lawn and unlocks his phone in time to turn off his alarm, shortly followed by Connor calling him. Hank clicks answer and holds it up to his face, Connor's warm smile beaming back at him. 

His partner decided buy a phone so they could talk face to face. Hank's glad he did, seeing his android happy brightens his day. 

"Good morning Hank, did you sleep well?"

He nods. "Like a log. Missed your pretty face waking me up though."

Hank watches his android's signature blue blush creep over his cheeks with a warm smile. "Hank..."

"It's true."

Connor sighs. "I miss you a lot Hank... I miss cuddling up in the evenings to watch television with you and Sumo."

Hank forces out a smile. "Me too Con. Not long left before you come back though. How'd things go today?"

His partner pulls in a breath and looks pleased. "Today went very well. There were more supporters this time, more humans too. I don't know how Markus does it, but he really is helping already. I feel so honored to be a part of things, creating history."

Hank feels so proud. "You're doing a great thing Connor, you keep it up... No more attacks?"

Connor shakes his head. "No. There was a small group holding a protest against Markus' demonstration but they were doing no different from us. As much as their words hurt, they were being civilized at least... I suppose."

They continue talking as Sumo comes padding back inside and Hank shuts the door, placing his phone on a little charging stand on the counter. He pours out some dog food then fills Sumo's water bowl before going to the fridge. Hank gets a couple eggs for breakfast and heats up the frying pan, sticking a couple slices of bread in the toaster. 

Connor's voice perks up. "How are things going with Detective Reed?"

Hank sighs, scrambling the eggs. "Yeah, not as much of a pain as I thought he'd be. He works hard, so guess that makes up for something... Still stuck on our case though."

"No luck with the security cameras?"

He pushes down the lever on his toaster and turns the heat off below the frying pan before leaning against the counter. "Nope, angles were off. Forensics are still going through shit though so maybe they'll turn up something. We got a couple potential witnesses down the street that might've seen something, gonna get their statements later."

Connor nods. "Will you inform me of any progress?"

Hank nods getting the butter out of the fridge and a knife. "Yep. When we actually fucking have any."

The toast pops up and Hank smirks, purposefully getting a large amount of butter on his knife. The phone's facing him and immediately it has Connor scolding him through the screen. "Hank!"

He grins and starts spreading it across the toast, voice feigning innocence. "What..?"

Hank snickers at winding his android up. He's been... fairly good with his eating habits while Connor's been away, makes himself healthy lunches and shit... maybe not the healthiest dinners but he's just fucking exhausted by the time he gets home. 

He looks to the screen to see Connor scowling at him. "Hank, you can not be serious... Your cholesterol..."

The lieutenant shrugs, still grinning while tipping out the eggs on top and starts eating them at the counter. "You can't stop me Connor. Mmmm... Oh... It's so good."

His partner lets out a loud sigh, rolling his eyes with a frown. "I'm going to make you eat nothing but salads for a week when I get home Hank. I mean it and if you think I can not see the take out box in the trash you're sorely mistaken."

Hank takes one of the well buttered pieces of toast and takes a bite. "I got salad for lunch Con. Chicken breast, red onion, low fat dressing."

Connor still doesn't look pleased. "That's something at least... But no more takeouts Hank, please?"

He nods, holding up a hand. "Ok. I promise. Anyways, I don't mind eating salads for a week if I get to toss yours when you get back."

Hank smirks, waiting as Connor frowns with his LED on yellow till his partner blushes and laughs. "Oh! Yes please."

Hank laughs with him and Connor's face goes off screen, shaking through the android's giggles. Eventually he stops and his partner's cheeks are blue, eyes soft. "I can't wait to come home... Not because of that, just... Oh, I miss you so much Hank. I just want to curl up in our bed and get lost with you..."

"Yeah me too Con... Damnit Markus, why you gotta be so proactive?"

His android chuckles softly and gives him a little look. "Have you been using those pictures of me Lieutenant?"

Hank keeps working on his breakfast but smirks. "Used 'em last night. Came to that one of you all spread out... What about you?"

Connor looks happy hearing that, shoulders hunching upwards with a sigh in his throat. "Yes, although I accessed a memory of _you_ all spread out for _me_. "

He takes the last bite and raises an eyebrow. "Oh, been in that mood have we Con?"

His partner gives a coy smirk. "A little... I think I need to make new memories of you in that position Hank."

"Better hurry the fuck up and get back over here then."

The android makes a noise of complaint as Hank washes up his plate and fork. "Just four more days... I can survive this."

Hank snorts a laugh and picks the phone back up. "You'll be home soon and then you can do whatever you want with me."

"I don't know what mood I will be in when I arrive home Hank, but I know we need to be inside of each other as soon as possible."

 _Well that sent some blood rushing south._ Hank sighs around a groan, smiling. "Christ Con I gotta go to work, don't start this... In fact I gotta go get ready. I'll catch up soon yeah?"

Connor smiles and nods. "I hope your day goes well. I love you."

"Love you too, take care of yourself."

===

When Hank arrives at the precinct, Gavin's already at Connor's side of his desk, frowning down at his terminal. He hadn't worked much with Reed before but the guy really does put effort in, he respects that. Gavin may be a dickhead but he gets the job done and that's what matters.

Hank chucks himself down into his seat and takes a sip of coffee, Gavin looks up. "Hey."

"Hey, any leads?"

Reed shakes his head looking back down. "Not a single fucking thing and one of the potential witnesses bailed."

Hank sighs, rubbing his forehead. "Shit..."

"Yeah. She was scared if she identified the perp they might come after her... Can't exactly blame the girl. Rough area, don't wanna be caught snitching."

He slides the hand down his face and looks over at Reed leaning back in his chair... Connor's chair. Gavin had to move his partner's small collection of cacti out of the way when he moved over, Reed bumped his elbow into one without his jacket on.

"We still got the guy to interview though right?"

Gavin nods. "Yep. Not for a couple of hours... "

Hank works on his coffee, judging by the dark circles under Reed's eyes he could do with one himself. "You look like shit, did you even get any sleep last night?"

Reed snorts, eyes narrowing. "Fuck you. I still look better than you with that mop on your head and shirts that were outta fashion before you were even born... I think. How old are you again Anderson?"

Hank raises an eyebrow at the snap. "I'm fifty four and you'll be lucky to look this good when you reach my age you Gen Z prick. What the hell crawled up your ass today?"

Gavin laughs sourly, seeming to wait a second before replying and swings back in his seat. "Fuck all, that's the problem."

Hank shakes his head with a grin, taking a few more gulps of coffee before putting it back on the desk. "Damn... Only ten days without your boyfriend here to push you around and you're already being such a bitch but hey, we already knew that... Right?"

Reed's nostrils flare at the reminder of his confession in their cab and his cheeks flush before bringing up a middle finger. It stays raised for a while as Gavin carries on typing at the terminal with his free hand and Hank snickers to himself, booting his own terminal up. 

They interviewed the guy, he didn't know much and Hank's pretty sure it's not gonna help them. He hopes forensics can turn up something otherwise they're gonna be stuck with fuck all to work with and the case is gonna go cold. 

Hank has his salad for lunch, smirking at his earlier exchange with Connor and sends him a picture of proof he's eating healthy. His partner's happy to see it and Hank glares at Gavin's burger and fries. 

"Doesn't Nines try and stop you from eating that crap or have I lucked out with Connor?"

Reed speaks with a half mouthful of food. "Sometimes-" Gavin swallows. "- I think he realized the more he went on about it the more I went outta my way to eat shit food... He likes cooking though so I let him."

Hank scoffs and rolls his eyes, stabbing at the lettuce and chicken. "You _let_ him?"

Gavin shrugs with weird snort, softer than usual and a little uptick at the side of his mouth. Hank smiles to see there's an actual human side to Reed. He's noticed - especially while their partners have been away - Gavin seems happier whenever Nines crops up in conversation. 

Reed takes a few bites of his meal then looks back up. "When we first started living together, Nines like... Tried to use reverse psychology or whatever and ordered take out for every meal. I think he realized I'm the kinda trash that can eat crap like that non stop and eventually he gave up... He does cook really nice stuff though, but Nines gets pissy if I question his _culinary expertise_."

Hank laughs, nodding a little guiltily in agreement. "Because of the whole no taste buds but android's have analysis thing a-"

Reed cuts him off. "Yep, Connor too huh?"

Hank chews a mouthful of his _leaves_ , still eyeing up Reed's fries. "Mhmm."

They finish off their lunch, do some work on their case and Hank goes to check through some stuff in the evidence room. He types in his FUCKINGPASSWORD and puts on a pair of gloves before examining the victim's phone, still spattered in blue blood.

Hank almost drops it when he hears a message ping in the air but realizes it's his own. He places it back on the shelf and takes the gloves back off thinking it's a bit of a waste before dropping them in the trash. He steps back towards the console, pulling out his own phone and raises an eyebrow to a message from Nines. 

He can only stare open mouthed at the message, having to read it a few times until he can believe this shit is real, then another before he can even begin to think it's not a joke. 

N: _Good Afternoon Lieutenant Anderson. Detective Reed and I were conversing and he informed me that he has been considering performing oral sex on you. Since he seemed unable to ask himself, I thought I would be so kind as to ask on his behalf. Would you be open to such an arrangement?_

Hank keeps staring at the screen, expression going from shocked to confused and he sighs. He stabs his thumbs onto the glass.

H: Is this a fucking joke? 

The reply pops up quickly, the usual for androids. 

N: _Absolutely not. It would seem my bitch is quite desperate and I would be very grateful if you would accept this request. I'm certain once Detective Reed has gotten over his qualms, he will be grateful too._

N: _Connor has also given you his blessing; he seems quite thrilled by the idea._

Not even a second after Nines' second message comes through, a notification pops up from his partner. 

C: _Have fun Hank! I'm so happy you're going to join in, Gavin's really good at it!_

Hank lets out a strangled. "...What?"

He hasn't even fucking said yes yet and both _his_ boyfriend and _Reed's_ boyfriend are acting as if he's signed a goddamn contract to get his dick sucked by Gavin. Hank rubs his forehead, trying to wrap his head around things.

He decides to message Connor. 

H: Are you serious?

C: _Yes. For a human, Gavin has remarkable control over his gag reflex and his affinity for being choked means he can go a while without breathing._

In his mind he screams. _THAT WASN'T WHAT HE FUCKING MEANT!_ Hank gets a confusing mix of arousal and frustration at Connors words, sighing hard. He whimpers around a laugh and tries to get his thoughts together. 

H: I mean are you serious about this whole thing? 

C: _Yes Hank. You mentioned being sexually frustrated the day before last and Gavin is also in that mindset. It seemed to make sense that you could help each other out._

It's true he did say that and he has been... Wound up a bit more than usual. Connor's relentless libido doesn't leave a single day where his partner isn't trying to suck or fuck in some way, he must've just got used to it. 

Hank closes his eyes and rests his head in a hand with another long sigh, trying to think things through. _He's seen Gavin's dick... Gavin's seen his dick - he thinks. It'd feel good and he'd like to do something other than jerk off again... Connor's fine with it- more than fine honestly - and Nines doesn't seem to have a problem, the fucker asked him after all..._

He stares back down at the phone screen, a message from Connor. 

C: _Hank? Do you not want to?_

Does he? Hank spends a moment longer thinking then shrugs. Why's he gonna say no to a blowjob anyways? 

H: Ok. Fuck it. Why not.

C: _I hope you enjoy yourself Hank! I'm so happy and even more so to know you will be feeling good._

Hank laughs weakly at that, still slightly conflicted and shakes his head. Now he's gotta go face Reed... What the fuck is happening... It's like deja vu but without their androids... If they're actually going to do this, he's gonna need a drink. 

===

Gavin's mortified, face hot and heart hammering from the monumental fuck up he's just landed on himself. _He hates Nines, why's he with that stupid plastic piece of shit again?_

He can only stare in horror at his phone, looking back through their messages with regret panging his chest. It all started fine... Then he had to go ahead and fucking say it didn't he. 

Nines opened their conversation with a Vine that had Gavin laughing. The classic 'I Ain't never gonna stop loving you bitch.'

N: _Triple negative aside, I felt this seemed eerily accurate concerning my feelings towards you._

G: Lol u fucking idiot 

N: _Will you reciprocate?_

G: Ily2. Wuu2?

N: _Have you lost the ability to spell?_

G: No... -_- 

G: U know what all that shit means anyways 

N: _This is true._

G: So fucking answer then dipshit

N: _nm u_

G: Ok no. I just got a fucking chill

N: _lol_

G: Stop wtf. Nines ur scaring me

N: _I will tolerate laziness to a certain extent but do not use such a ridiculous abundance of abbreviations._

G: Ok fuck. Not all of us can just think of words and have a message write itself asshole

N: _Which is why I graciously permit some laziness. You're welcome._

G: Prick. Ok so what u been up to?

N: _In all honesty the same answer applies, nothing much. Everything went smoothly at the demonstration, there has been an increase in supporters and now I'm sitting in bed watching some Vines._

G: What happened to all that shit about watching them together? I feel betrayed

N: _I admit I broke my promise. Would you like me to stop?_

G: Nah. Just keep sending me ones u like

N: _Thank you, I shall and how are you my Love? Has there been any progress on your case?_

G: Nope. It's going nowhere. If forensics don't turn up anything then that's it. We're fucked

N: _This is unfortunate but cannot be helped._

G: Yeah. As for me I'm bored and tired and horny 

G: Last one being the fucking worst. I'm seriously starting to consider sucking Anderson off 

N: _I'm aware of your resentment towards the Lieutenant. Are you really that desperate?_

G: Yeah. Seriously. I been thinking about some weird shit. So fucking hurry up and get back here already

N: _I have a better idea. Since you're so desperate and I am unable to satisfy you at this time, I shall ask Lieutenant Anderson for you._

G: Very funny

N: _I'm not joking. We have our arrangement with Connor, Lieutenant Anderson is an extension of that agreement._

G: wtf wait ur serious? 

G: Nines don't

G: Nines?

G: Don't you ducking dare

G: Fucking. Nines don't

N: _Too late. I hope you enjoy your evening my Love._

G: WTF?

N: _I know you well enough by now to tell when you're exaggerating Gavin, and you were not. Now go and suck the Lieutenant's cock like a good little slut, make me proud._

Gavin's cheeks are hot, so fucking hot they're burning and he drops his phone on the desk before shoving his head in his hands. _Fucking Christ, he had to go and say it didn't he?_

He wants to strangle that plastic son of a bitch. He'd meant it, he didn't think Nines was gonna fucking snitch on him though... 

Reed's breathing hard, teeth clenched and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end when he hears a door close down the corridor. He lifts his head to see Anderson walking back into the office with a stunned look on his face and Gavin's heart drops to know Nines has actually gone and fucking said it. He knows his face must be red so he can't pretend like he doesn't know shit.

Hank sits on his side of the desk, eyebrows raised with his phone in hand. "...So your boyfriend texted me..."

Gavin grinds his teeth, not answering. 

Hank waits and they sit in silence before he carries on. "Do you seriously want to do that?"

Gavin stares at the desk. _Just say no. Say Nines is an asshole and he was winding him up. Say it's a joke. Say anything but that, don't say it. Don't. There's no way in hell he's gonna suck Anderson off for real. There's no way he's actually going to do this to himself. Say no, say no, say no._

He grimaces down at the desk, hating himself for the word that comes out. "...Yeah."

Gavin's not sure what he expected Hank to say or do. Laugh? Say no? Call him out for being a horny piece of shit that can't last ten days without needing a dick in him.

Instead Hank leans back in his chair with a long sigh, rubbing a hand down his face. "Ok... I'm gonna need a drink first."

He can fucking agree with that, there's no way in hell he can do this sober. "Same..."


	2. Good Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Hank decide a drink is needed before they can get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I should mention there are two paragraphs of implied childhood abuse. No details. Just in case it could trigger someone.

Gavin thrusts a hand into his jacket, frowning down at the sidewalk and works on his cigarette while he waits for Hank to finish up in the precinct. Fowler wanted to check how the case was going... _Good fucking luck with that._

They had to spend the rest of their work day sitting opposite each other, knowing what was going to happen later. It was awkward as fuck and Gavin let Nines know what a dick he was for doing this to him. His partner didn't give a single shit

Part of him is relieved that he's finally gonna have something to do other than jerking off to a fantasy, the other recoiling from the fact he's actually going to get on his knees for Anderson. That part of himself that gets a kick from being degraded is loving the thought, but his pride is seriously wounded... He kinda likes that too though... 

Reed sighs at the conflicting thoughts in his head and looks up at the door when Hank walks through, hands stuffed in his pockets. There's a moment of silence, both standing in the cold and waiting for the other to acknowledge they gotta sort out where this is gonna go down. _Where he's gonna go down._

Hank speaks up after taking a deep breath. "So, where're we doing this?"

Gavin shrugs, taking a drag. "Not mine."

Hank snorts. "Not mine either, I gotta go home and sort Sumo out though so... Okay. How about that bar we went to before the hotel?"

Reed pauses. It seemed like a decent place, not too busy, toilets were actually clean so that could work. He huffs out a dry laugh. On his knees in a bathroom stall... Just like old times. At least Nines told him he doesn't have to use a rubber. It's a bit weird knowing him and Connor exchanged information to see if they were clean - which Gavin already knew he was - but fuck it. He hates the taste of latex, even the flavored ones. He likes the real deal... He's looking forward to that. The taste. The scent. He can't get that with Nines. 

Gavin gives a slow nod, still looking at the ground. "Alright."

Hank sighs and walks in front of him, Reed looks up. "D'you think you can manage more than a fuckin' single word reply Reed?"

Gavin smirks, breathing in a lungful of smoke. "Yeah."

Hank raises an eyebrow and glares at him. "Look. I'm not doing this shit if you're gonna be a bitch, alright? I know that's your _thing_ but I'm not gonna sit and have drinks with you grumping off like a brat all evening."

Gavin stops himself from blowing smoke in Anderson's face and exhales it out the corner of his mouth instead then sighs with a frown. _He really does need this..._ "Alright. It's just... Fucking awkward, gimme a break. It's alright for you, you're not the one who's gotta... You know... _Fuck_ I need a drink."

What he really wants is a smoke, he prefers weed over alcohol but again, he promised Nines. 

Hank nods with a look of understanding, taking a step to the side. "Ok, fair enough. Just.... You're acting like I'm forcing you into this. It's making me feel like shit."

 _Oh..._ Gavin rubs the heel of his palm against his face and makes full eye contact for the first time since Nines dropped him in it. If he can get off on humiliation, he can bend his pride for one second outside of some kinky shit. "I want it, alright?" His ears get hot and he kicks a stone on the ground, looking back down again. "Just let me have a drink first..."

"Thanks for saying that, I was seriously starting to feel like a scumfuck."

Gavin looks back up and forces a half smile, more of a grimace, lips tight. "I'll see you at the bar."

Hank nods. "Yeah... See you later."

Reed watches the Lieutenant go to his car before driving off and Gavin takes the last puff on his cigarette, flicking it away to head towards the bar. It's not too long of a walk but it's cold out and Gavin's grateful when he's back in the warm. 

He leans across the bar, waiting and decides he can chance a cocktail before Hank gets there. He's had a sweet craving all day. 

The guy finally comes back to his end, hands on the wood bar. "What'll it be?"

He always feels a bit stupid ordering one on his own, it's easier with Tina there. "Mai Tai and none of that fancy shit on top. Thanks. Just the drink."

The guy nods and Gavin watches his drink being made, he'll move onto some shots later. He takes a booth at the back of the bar, crossing his legs up on the bench seat with his back against the wall, elbow on the table. He pulls his phone out, checking his texts from Nines and stirs his drink before having a few mouthfuls. _Good shit..._

N: _[LINK]_

N: _Quite an effective solution, even if slightly hazardous._

N: _[LINK]_

N: _I know you prefer felines but this was rather amusing._

N: _Are you still ignoring me?_

Gavin purses his lips at the message, debating whether to let Nines off the hook yet or not. His partner completely threw him to the wolves... But he did want to do this... But Nines also damn near gave him an anxiety attack at work... But he has been horny... _Hmmm...._

He opens up the videos. Gavin's pretty sure the first has gotta be from world's strictest parents or some shit, this lady using a fire extinguisher to put out some blonde girl's cigarette. He makes a mental note due to the fact he smokes. _Look out for missing fire extinguishers._

The other's of a white dog hiding in some white blankets. It seems like the kinda surprise one Nines would like. Gavin types a reply.

G: Yep

N: _I do not see why you're making such a fuss my Love._

G: U offered me up like a fucking whore

N: _I did not._

G: U did

N: _Whores get paid._

G: Fuck u

N: _I love you too. If you suck anymore cocks, we shall have to start gathering reviews._

G: Ur a real dick

N: _And I hope you enjoy Lieutenant Anderson's._

Gavin gives up and chucks his phone on the table, groaning in annoyance when it goes off again. It's not Nines though, it's from Debbie. He sighs, it's not the best time to be chatting to his sister but with the kids she doesn't tend to talk long anyways. 

D: _Hey shithead, you die or what?_

G: No. I've been at work

D: _Well try texting me next time. You're a cop, I was starting to think you'd been shot or something._

G: Not yet

D: _Jeez fucking cheer up. Niles still on his trip thing?_

G: Yep

D: _How long before he gets back again?_

G: Four days

D: _Not too long then. The boys say hi, Tiff would but she still can't speak yet._

G: Tell them I said hi back. 

D: _Want to see their Halloween costumes?_

G: Hell yeah

Reed leans back, halfway through his drink and smiles wide to see his nephews in their costumes. Nathan - the oldest, ten - dressed up as a zombie without the face paint yet and Joshua - six - in a dalmatian onesie. Baby Tiffany in a bumble bee hoodie.

G: You tell them they look fucking awesome Debs

D: _I will. You coming over for Thanksgiving?_

The smile melts off and Gavin sighs because he already knows the answer to his question. 

G: Where? 

D: _Dads._

G: No

D: _He's invited you over, it's been years since you seen him Gav. Please._

He looks down at his shoes still laying on the bench seat, face blank and tells himself not to get angry because it will only extend their conversation about it. Gavin exhales slowly. 

G: I'm not going Debs. Sorry

D: _The boys want to see you._

Reed scoffs and slams his phone on the table. He's so fucking pissed she's actually gonna use the kids to guilt him into this. He doesn't want to fucking talk about this. He pulls in a deep breath, shoving off the anger and types back. 

G: I'll see you guys at Christmas. I gotta go. 

D: _Ok x_

G: x 

Reed slumps on the spot, bringing up his knees and rests his arms straight out across them, tossing the phone between his hands. It's not Debbie's fault... He never told her why he doesn't get on with him but she's always trying to fix things. Gavin sighs, phone held in one hand and he stares out at nothing.

It brings memories back, ones that make him nauseous but outside of that, the clearest. Him crying, twelve years old after spilling his guts out to his dad and the words that broke him. _"Don't make shit up like that about people Gavin, you'll get them in trouble. You need to stop with all this attention seeking crap."_

That day he realized the whole world was bullshit. You can't trust anyone, you can't rely on anyone and he's never going to forgive his father for that. Ever. He needed him, so fucking much. Needed him to say it was okay, that he'd keep him safe and it wasn't his fault. Instead he turned his back and left Gavin to begin the spiral of self hate. Well fuck him, he can go rot. Everything's his fault. 

He feels sick and Gavin sighs. "Fuck..."

Reed lifts his phone up and flicks to Nines' chat, finger hovering over the keyboard before backing out and going to YouTube instead. He needs to get in a better mood... If Hank were into kinky stuff it wouldn't matter. Getting strung out and beat up helps with this shit but this is vanilla, it wouldn't work the same way. Gavin snorts lightly at the thought of pissing off Anderson enough to kick the shit outta him... But he won't. 

He thinks about his partner again. Nines always keeps him busy, laughing, play fighting, sex. He doesn't have time to linger on all the shit eating away at him. BDSM has always been an escape, distraction, pleasure, pain, getting used and fucked up... But it's different with Nines. He can accept the love, the affection. It doesn't feel... Fake.

For years he just hopped from one dominant to the next, looking for someone rougher, crueler, darker. Nines ticked all those boxes and then more that Gavin wasn't even aware he needed. He'd just wanted someone to tear the darkness out. The others could do that but it'd leave him empty afterwards... Nines fills that space with something warm and bright instead. He didn't realize just how much he needed to be unconditionally loved.

He brings up the chat with a sigh. 

G: What u up to?

N: _I'm still watching Vines. Are you Okay my Love?_

Reed half smiles with a short weak chuckle. What the hell else would his android be up to?

G: Yeah. Send some more u like. Spam me

Nines does just that and Gavin orders some shots, placing them on the table and goes between chatting with his boyfriend and clicking on what seems like a never ending flurry of Vines. 

===

It's been well over an hour by the time Hank gets to the bar. He left his car at the house and took a taxi, he used to not give a shit but... Yeah, things change. Connor changed things.

He orders himself a large glass of whiskey and after a small debate with himself, looks over the place. Hank calls out loud enough to carry over while trying not to draw too much attention to himself. "Reed?"

A hand pops up for a second at the very back and Hank takes his drink, finding Gavin half laying across the bench seat. Hank shakes his head and slips in opposite. "You do realize this isn't your fucking house right?"

"Wha..? Oh." Gavin rolls his eyes and Hank looks over the empty shot glasses. 

"How drunk are you?"

Reed rubs a hand over his face before sitting up like a normal human being. "Dunno... A bit? Not too much. What took you so damn long?"

Hank takes the first sip and enjoys the warm sting down his throat, leaning back in his spot against the wall. "Made myself dinner so I didn't buy crap from here."

Gavin nods and picks up another shot, downing it with a light grimace. "Fair... It's fucking weird sitting here waiting for the guy you're supposed to blow."

Hank shakes his head. _Ok, Gavin's definitely a bit drunk._ He scratches at his beard, not really sure what to talk about. It's weird being half forced into a situation like this and he watches Reed tapping at his phone. "What you doing?"

Gavin doesn't look up and keeps typing on his phone. "Chatting with Nines..."

He's always wondered how two people like Nines and Gavin could actually get round to being in a relationship. Hank swirls his drink, curious. "How'd you two get together anyways?"

That seems to get Reed's attention and he lifts his head. "I went to a munch and Nines was there."

"What the fuck's a munch? Knowing your kinky lifestyles it sounds like an oral orgy or some shit."

Gavin laughs and shakes his head. "No, it's like... So, you go to a bar or an event or coffee or whatever and you meet up with people who like the same kinda stuff. You meet Subs and Doms and exchange ideas and shit. It's a community."

Hank didn't even realize it was a community and he raises an eyebrow. "So you meet up for some fucking BDSM coffee gathering? What do people wear? I got this image of everyone in ballgags and shit."

Gavin spins his phone on the table. "Fucking hell you know jackshit about this stuff seriously... No, it's a casual formal thing... Most of the time at least, there's you know... Odd kinky ones here and there but usually it's just people meeting up for something to eat and drink. You're supposed to wear everyday stuff."

He takes a sip of whisky and nods slowly, realizing he has a bit to learn about all this stuff. He's never been in the BDSM scene, he just does it for Connor. "So what happened with Nines there?"

Gavin shrugs. "He was looking for a submissive that could take what he wanted to dish out and before I could get the fuck outta there, he spotted me. We talked and he came back to mine. We had a like... Fuck buddy thing going on for... Two months? Then Nines asked if we should date instead so I thought fuck it and that was almost four months ago."

Hank's eyebrows pop up hearing that. Of course Reed and Nines would be fucking before they kissed. It's bad that doesn't surprise him... But. "So six months ago? That's when Nines was still all..."

"Deadpan? Yep... He saw me and _ah Detective Reed_ -" Gavin mocks Nines' flat voice from back then. "- Like I want every fucker knowing my name and job..." 

Reed goes on and Hank sits back, happy to listen and keep drinking. "Oh shit, so... The first time he actually slept round, I said he could sleep in the living room. I wake up, open the door and the fucker's just standing there, in the middle of my room, in the dark! I damn near shit a brick. Did Connor ever do that zombie thing?"

Hank laughs and nods his head. "Yeah, at first he'd go into sleep mode in the corner... Christ... It was like living with the fucking Blair witch."

Reed just frowns at that and Hank sighs. "Don't tell me. You only seen the remake?"

Gavin blows out a noisy puff of air. "Shit, I don't even know what the Blair witch is..."

Hank shakes his head in disappointment, muttering to himself. "Fucking hate Gen Z's."

Gavin scoffs and smirks at him. "Fucking hate Millennials. You guys are so sensitive." He glares at Reed as the guy raises his hands up and mocks. " _Oh no... My precious feelings._ "

Hank makes an unimpressed noise. "At least we have feelings. You guys are heartless bastards, growing up on social media and shit."

Reed shrugs and returns back to his phone, proving Hank's point and he raises an eyebrow to a message pinging up on his own. Hank pulls his phone out... Nines...

N: _One more thing. Please send a photo of yourself and Detective Reed at some point during your activities. I would like to request that you ejaculate on his face for the photo but I understand if you wish for him to swallow your semen instead._

 _Jesus fucking Christ..._ That's a weird thing to get texted... Let alone by that someone's boyfriend. It's starting to hit home that he's really gonna do this and Hank's still not sure how he feels about it or about how turned on he's getting. He needs to keep drinking. Hank sighs long and hard before looking up at Reed. "Gavin, Nines says I gotta take a picture at some point..."

Reed furrows his brows. "What?"

Hank rolls his eyes and turns the text to him, watching Gavin read the message then groan unhappily. His shoulders slump and he sighs, rubbing a hand across his face. "For fucks sake..."

"Don't wanna do that? I'm pretty sure I can just say no." Nines may look intimidating and shit but Hank doesn't care about saying no, the guy could do with being told that once in a while.

Gavin holds his breath for a moment then exhales, shaking his head. "Alright, I'll level with you. Some guy I was fucking around with once... He did a public livestream of me sucking him off and I kinda get... Weird about being filmed sometimes and the angle it's gonna be at is gonna fuck with my head."

Hank nods, totally understanding why Gavin wouldn't want to do this. He's not sure he'd ever be able to look anybody in the eye again if a video of him like that ever saw the light of day. "I'll say no then."

Reed shakes his head again, clearing his throat. "No, don't. I... I like it too, just use my phone when you do it, yeah?"

Hank feels a bit weird about the arousal crawling about his gut at the thought of coming across Gavin's face. He likes doing that and he'd probably get a little kick from it actually... He has to check. "I can do that... So I'm definitely doing the face thing...?"

Gavin nods, picking up another shot. "Yep, Nines wants that so... Gotta please the Dom and all that shit. I just fucking hate the fact there could be pictures, or fucking worse, a video of me doing that out on the web..."

"How long ago was it?"

Reed clicks his tongue and sighs noisily through his lips. "Twelve years ago?"

Hank holds his hands out, palms up. "Well that's a fucking while, you probably look different now. I wouldn't worry about it."

Gavin just stares at him, face blank before pointing up at his nose and more importantly, his scar. "Pretty fucking recognizable isn't it?"

Hank sighs. "Shit... Yeah."

That guy sounds like a right piece of shit for doing that... Doesn't sound like Gavin wanted it to happen at all. It must be horrible having that kind of thing stuck in the back of your mind all the time. Especially if it's his kink or whatever. It's messed up when people have to go and ruin a good thing. 

Gavin shakes his head. "Man... I fucking regret it. I was in that subspace thing? Like the Taxi? Not exactly like that but you get what I mean... I just went along with it 'cause I wasn't in the right head space..."

Hank knows what he's talking about, he remembers the way Gavin was in the cab. All spaced out and going along with Nines calling him a bitch, didn't complain when Nines told him to suck Connor off. He seemed completely out of it... doesn't seem right to take advantage of someone when they're like that.

Gavin carries on, shoulders slumped a bit. "He was calling me all sorts of shit. A whore and a slut, a queer and I was just going along with it... It fucking haunts me man... I'm so worried it's gonna surface and everyone's gonna see it..."

Hank's appalled, shaking his head. "That guy sounds like a real piece of shit Reed. You shouldn't have to put up with that crap, people like that are selfish pricks and hey... It's been over a fucking decade, I don't think it's gonna get out. It'll be buried under a fuckton of stuff by now."

Reed half smiles and looks up. "...Thanks. I hope so. It just... Fucks with my head but yeah, I suppose it has been a while... Thanks, it actually helps hearing that."

Hank nods. "No problem, at least you don't have to deal with people like that anymore now you're with Nines."

Reed smiles, actually fucking smiles. "Yeah, I'm lucky... Hey I wanna ask you something."

Hank prepares himself because Gavin doesn't fucking check before asking shit. "Shoot."

Gavin leans across the table, brushing a hand across his own. "Does that like... Skin thing they do ever freak you out?"

Hank chuckles at the question. He'd been expecting some super personal or weird shit. "Not anymore... Why, does it freak you out?"

Reed leans back and shrugs lightly, looking at the wall. "I dunno... A bit? It's pretty fucking weird... Reminds me he's not human."

Hank rolls his eyes. He thought Gavin would be over this shit by now. "Well, I don't care about that. It's still Connor-" Hank grins. "- Plus you have no idea the kinda sounds Connor makes when I touch his chassis... Oh man."

Gavin raises his eyebrows, interested. "So is it like... Sensitive?"

Hank nods, thinking back on the first time he got to mess around with his partner without his skin active. He doesn't feel much different without it, silicone and plastic, he just feels a little smoother than usual... Connor was such a mess the first time, moaning out and grabbing onto his hair... It's quite a thing to remember sucking a tinted blue cock. 

He steals one of Gavin's shots and downs it. "Yeah... Just a fucking bit. The skin dulls their sensors, at least that's what Connor told me."

Reed seems to be thinking about something then snorts a laugh. "Just realized we wouldn't be doing this shit without those two. Fucking horny androids... They've infected us."

Hank chuckles and nods. "Yeah, I could do just fine without any action for weeks, hell _months_ , before Connor. Now I can't last ten fucking days without turning to Gavin Reed for a blowjob."

The words find their way out before Hank has time to stop them and he winces, hoping Reed's not going to be offended or make a fuss. It's pretty fucking awkward as it is... At least he thought it was but the guy just laughs along. "Hey, you're not even the one getting on your fucking knees for this shit. I still gotta jerk off. Quit complaining."

Hank smirks and decides to test him a bit further. "I'm not complaining... I wanted to thank you anyways."

Gavin raises his eyebrow, picking up another shot then puts it back down. "I haven't even done it yet."

He's probably going to step on a landmine doing this but... It's fun winding him up. Hopefully his partner doesn't get in too much shit for sharing those details with him. "Not this. For yours and Nines' little thing with Connor a few weeks back, you gave him ideas."

Reed downs his shot then leans against the wall. "Really? Thought you weren't into all the kinky stuff? I don't see you getting punched in the gut and getting off on it."

 _Jesus fucking Christ he didn't know about that._ He can only shake his head a little at that, he'll never be able to wrap his head around why pain feels good to some people. He just likes pleasure... And spanking. "You got some issues Reed."

Gavin snorts and mumbles. "You don't know the half of it..."

Hank carries on. "I was talking about you dressing up in panties and shit, Conno-"

That has Reed's face go beet red instantly and he glares over at him, almost spitting. " _He told you that shit?!_ That bitch, what the hell!"

Hank holds his hands up, trying not to laugh at Gavin's outburst. "Hey, I said I wanted to thank you didn't I? Connor decided he wanted to try out some lingerie because of that, so... Thanks."

Reed's still scowling a bit but sits back with a petulant huff before squinting his eyes. "He got dressed up in that stuff?"

Hank mulls something over for a second, it feels kinda weird doing it but... He kinda wants to show his partner off... Hell, Gavin's already fucked Connor so it's not like he's exposing him or whatever. Connor would probably be happy to share these with him anyways... Fuck it. 

He reaches into his jacket and pulls out his phone, going through the gallery and chooses one of Connor looking absolutely drop dead gorgeous on his back. "Yep, looked fucking hot in it too."

Gavin's eyebrows pull up and Hank chuckles at Reed grabbing his wrist to pull the phone forwards. "Damn..."

Hank flicks his thumb over the screen a couple times, showing the one of Connor all spread out and Gavin inhales before a smirk starts pulling onto his face. "He looks good... But not as good as Nines does in it."

He scoffs. "Bullshit does Nines wear stuff like this." 

He can't even imagine it... Turns out he doesn't have to because Gavin grabs his own phone and soon enough Hank's getting an eyeful of something that's both fucking hot and fucking confusing and unreal. Nines with his ankles and wrists attached to a pole in a G-string, ass dripping with lube and cheeks tinted blue. "Fucking Christ!"

Reed laughs smugly, showing a few more pictures with a shit eating grin. "It was for my birthday, had him begging for my dick by the end... Of course, I gave it to him."

Gavin makes a gesture with his hands as if he did the most selfless act in the world and Hank shakes his head, shifting in his seat from getting worked up. He can feel himself filling out a bit and it makes the thought of what they're here to do return. It doesn't help. "Ever the fucking gentleman Reed."

He withdraws his phone and shrugs with a smile. "Well you know me."

Reed taps his fingers on the table and shoves the phone into his pocket before pulling in a deep breath. "So... Are we doing this or what?"

Hank blinks a bit. He knew it was going to come around eventually and the pictures have already got him pitching a semi, but it's still such a fucking weird situation. He's pretty eager to get some action though and starts readying himself to actually do this. "Yeah."

Gavin nods and pushes himself up from his seat. Reed stands facing the booth and he notices the guy's got his own problem going on as Hank gets their left over shot out the way. _Shouldn't waste them after all._ He sends a quick text to Connor letting him know it's happening since his android seemed so excited about it and Gavin sighs. "You coming or what?"

 _How can he pass up that golden opportunity..._ Hank smirks up at him. "Isn't that the idea?"

Reed snorts. "Fuck you." Hank opens his mouth to get in another wise crack but Gavin cuts him off. "Don't."

He holds his palms up in defeat and adjusts himself a bit before standing up, noticing Gavin swallow hard then scoff, walking to the toilets. Hank waits a minute, hoping to somewhat hide what they're getting up to and opens the door to Reed standing outside the furthest stall. "This one's bigger than the rest."

Hank smirks, half joking in his tone. "Hey, so am I."

Reed just shoots him a death glare. "Just fucking get inside Anderson or I'm leaving." 

He stops himself from making another joke, they're almost too easy. He's feeling perked up now, maybe the alcohol is kicking in or the weirdness has hit a peak where it doesn't seem real. He's also horny as hell so that _might_ have a say in things and he follows Gavin into the stall, taking note that the bathroom's empty at the moment. He'll keep an ear out for the door opening.

It is bigger than the others, last one usually is and Reed's leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Hank takes off his coat to hang it up on the back of the door and leans against the opposite wall. There's a moment of him and Gavin just standing there before the guy sighs, almost looking like he's in pain as he drops to his knees. 

Hank shouldn't feel cocky about this but he's starting to. He can't help it and tries to fight back a grin when Reed just kneels in front of him, staring at his crotch. Gavin rubs his face and sighs, making little noises of complaint before snapping. "Fucking go on then. I'm not doing everything."

===

His heart's beating fast, excited to finally get on with it. It's been six months since he's had a proper human's cock in his mouth... And the fact he even has that thought alone creeps Gavin the fuck out. _A human's cock._ He's pretty flushed and he did have a fair bit to drink but he's mostly all there. 

He moves one of his knees out and leans back for Hank to start unbuttoning his pants, stripy boxer shorts underneath. Gavin's hairs prickle in anticipation and he battles with himself for a moment over if he's actually going to do something this humiliating but it's itching at him. _Fuck it, if Nines isn't here to shame him. He'll do it himself. He's done it before._

Gavin can't help a little self hating smirk as he leans forward and shoves his face against Hank's crotch. It's hot, and he's already hard. _Fuck, he can feel how big Anderson is even like this._ Reed keeps his face against the fabric and breathes deep, lungs expanding and the musk sends a line straight to his dick.

"Christ Reed... Did someone drop coke on my crotch or something?"

Gavin scoffs quietly, ignoring him. If he's gonna do this, he's going to enjoy himself and he's missed this. The smell of a proper fucking man, heady and so fucking good. He keeps his face pressed against the fabric and rubs his face into it, beyond caring and Hank can't say shit because he can fucking _feel_ he's getting off on it too.

He inhales slowly, filling his lungs up and it's like a jolt of warmth down to Gavin's stomach. It hits somewhere deep inside him, primal urgency of some kind... It's dizzying... He mouths across the fabric, tracing the outline of Hank's hardening dick and keeps breathing in the scent. Reed drags his tongue up the guy's boxers and hears a quiet huff as he presses his lips over Hank's cockhead. He can feel his own pants straining and Gavin reaches down to unbuckle his belt before pulling himself free. He's not going to jerk off yet but it was getting uncomfortable. 

Gavin reaches up to pull down on Anderson's waistband and as it springs free he has to take a moment to stare. _It's fucking bigger up close..._ "Holy shit..."

Hank snickers above and Gavin looks up, cheeks hot at being viewed from this angle as Anderson shrugs. "Well... You're the one that asked for it."

 _...That he did._ Gavin's actually a bit intimidated but goes for wrapping his hand around Hank's shaft, giving it a pump before licking up over his slit and revels in the salty taste he's missed for half a goddamn year. He guards his teeth and tries sucking up over the glans, jaw thankfully able to open that fucking far before nosily sucking back off. 

Hank hums and Gavin goes back down, still pumping at the base as reality hits. He's sucking off his Lieutenant's cock like a slut in some toilet stall. _Fuck..._ It makes a shiver crawl over his skin, a good one, degrading. He missed this as well... Feeling cheap... A quick easy fuck. Or suck in this case. _He likes it._

Gavin keeps his hand in place and tries taking some more. He can get his mouth around it and as much as Nines worked out his gag reflex, it's still fucking big. He doesn't choke but he can't get it into his throat either. Gavin kneels up higher and dips his head down to take it, cock giving a twitch to the way it stops his breathing for a moment. He pulls back and snaps at Anderson. "Well fucking help me then, don't just stand there doing jackshit."

Hank's voice is gruffer and he smirks down at Reed. "What, can't suck a dick on your own Gavin? Thought you were a pro."

Reed goes to sneer but the retort gets stuck when he feels a hand cup the back of his head. His skin prickles and Gavin opens his mouth, easing himself down until Hank's bumping the entrance to his throat again. He feels pressure pushing down on the back of his skull and Anderson shunting his hips forward at the same time. He swallows. Gavin's cock jumps at having it breach into his gullet and tightens the fists resting on his thighs. 

He knows without Nines' training he wouldn't be able to do this, to control his reflexes and Gavin wants to groan when his lips reach the base. It's so damn big he's surprised he managed to get the fucker down but now it is, he's got some time before his next breath to get to work. Gavin reaches down and starts pumping his own cock as he slowly bobs his head along Hank's thick shaft. 

Sometimes it tickles his reflex and Reed swallows it down, pushing himself to the hilt, relishing the heat and heavy pulse against the flat of his tongue. Hank's hand is only resting against him but Gavin wishes Anderson were pinning him in place, holding him down on his cock. 

Eventually his lungs start complaining and Reed doesn't know how Hank would take to him choking so he leans his head back far enough to breathe, sucking in air through his nose before pushing himself back down. Anderson groans and spikes a bit of pride in Reed's chest. "Fuck, Connor was right... You really are good at this."

Gavin keeps sucking, hand working his own dick and gets lost in his own thoughts as he blows his Lieutenant. _He's a good cocksucker... Getting on his knees like a slut, just like Nines said... He's useful... A warm hole... Fuck... Hank's practically his boss, only one step below Captain Fowler..._ He'd fucking love for Hank to use keeping his job as a threat while doing this.

Reed keeps stroking himself, thumb squeezing over the head as he lifts up to let Hank's wet cock slide free of his throat. He clears it and swallows hard at the precum that was starting to get a bit much to handle. His mouth tastes like dick and he groans quietly at that fact. He's gonna push his luck. 

Gavin leans back on his ankles, licking his lips and looks up at Hank breathing a bit heavy. He doesn't know what Anderson will say to this but fuck it, he's so fucking big and Gavin wants to feel that sweet frisson of being held in place... Even if it's not long enough for him to properly choke. 

He hesitates then goes for it. "Hold me down."

Hank sighs weakly and raises an eyebrow. "Is this that whole choking thing Reed? I dunno."

Gavin tuts, not wanting to keep talking. He just wants to get on with it, he's hard and finally getting into it properly. "For fucks sake just lemme enjoy myself. Hold my head down and let go when I touch your leg, yeah? That's all you gotta do."

Hank opens his mouth, no sound comes out then he sighs again. "Ok fuck it, just don't pass out on my dick. Christ..."

Reed grins and has to wait a moment before he can stop smiling enough to actually do the damn thing. He lowers himself back down, tilting his head up and to the side as Hank pushes forward to meet him. The fingers in his hair tighten and it sends a chill down the nape of his neck when Hank pushes his head down. _Shit, he's fucking strong too._

Gavin's pretty sure he could fight his way free if he really needed to with the adrenaline pumping but Anderson's got a good grip on him. Nose shoved into the hair at his base and Reed keeps his fists balled up on his thighs. He sucks the best he can like this, unable to move his head back and forth, cock giving a twitch when his lungs start to burn. 

It only adds to the arousal in his gut when Hank starts grinding his hips forward with him in place, probably frustrated with the lack of movement and it sends a wave of need through him to hear Anderson practically growling in his throat as he does it, punctuated with a. "Fuck..."

Gavin squirms on the spot, eyes closed tight and keeps his hands in place for as long as he can. It's better when the other person can get into it to some degree and Reed does his best to keep his tongue moving along his shaft. He makes a noise of complaint in his throat but it never escapes, blocked off by Anderson's prick and finally Gavin slaps a hand against Hank's thigh. 

The hand lets go and Reed pulls back off with a noise of wet suction, going between panting, groaning and swallowing down the build up of spit and precum. He grips the Lieutenant's cock in his hand, tilting it up to lick along his thick vein underneath before sucking hard on the head, firmly massaging his tongue against it. Hank hisses through his teeth, hand returning to grip at his hair. 

Reed's a bit caught off guard when Hank yanks his head to the side. He wasn't expecting him to be rough without prompting but doesn't complain as his face is rubbed against his slick crotch. He licks wherever he can, skin and fabric, completely lost in the moment. 

Hank's voice is quiet and Gavin can hear his smug tone. "Christ Reed, aside from Connor no one's managed to take my dick like that... Guess you had plenty of practice, huh?"

He could look up and tell Anderson to go fuck himself but Gavin's beyond caring at this point. He's fucking loving it and doesn't hesitate to nod as he slurps messily up Hank's cock, cheeks getting wet with fluids without a single fuck given. Hank snickers and groans above, hips pushing back against his face. "You look good down there... Suits you."

 _Yes it fucking does._ Gavin tilts his head to the side, tonguing across his Lieutenant's shaft until he's able to take Hank's dick back into his mouth. He pushes down on it, keeping his throat relaxed as Anderson helps him back down again and Reed freezes as he hears the restroom door open. 

Hank pauses then Gavin's wincing as the guy puts both hands on the back of his head, fingers gripped tight in his hair as he starts thrusting up into his mouth. It makes Gavin's cock ache, gulping at receiving a slow face fuck while someone else is standing however the fuck far away. He wonders if that random guy can see him kneeling and it makes his stomach tight with arousal and shame. 

He also vaguely wonders if Anderson might have a kink for getting caught but the thought gets lost as his lungs start burning again. He needs to breathe sooner rather than later or that random will hear him gasping. He pushes on Hank's thighs and slides back enough for him to carefully take some deep, slow breaths before Gavin's pushing himself down and Hank's thrusting up again. 

Eventually the guy leaves and the room's quiet once more. Reed's still jerking himself off when Hank groans and pushes him all the way down, hips rounding hard against his face. It's hits the spot and Gavin tenses as he comes, bucking up into his fist at the tingling burst inside. He can't make a noise with that stupidly thick dick in his mouth but as Hank lets go, he leans back with a shuddering exhale.

He glances down at his own crotch then at the white splatters across the floor and on his hand before Hank tilts his head back up. He's feeling warm and relaxed after blowing his load then remembers what he needs to do now and opens his mouth. Tongue out. Waiting. 

Hank's jerking himself off with his other hand keeping Reed's face tilted up. His breathing starts speeding up and Gavin's cheeks get hot, looking up at Anderson jacking off in front of him. Hank inhales through his teeth then groans as Gavin closes his eyes to the hot spurts across his face. Hank's voice is rough as he finishes. "Oh... _Fuck_..."

Some goes over his cheek, over an eyelid. _He's fucking glad he closed them._ His nose and chin before squeezing out the last drools of jizz onto his tongue, wiping his cockhead across it. It tastes kinda like his own but less bitter, probably because Hank doesn't smoke. He wants to swallow but Nines' order is firm in the back of his mind. 

Reed reaches into his pockets, eyes still closed and fishes out his phone before feeling across the eye he's pretty sure didn't get jizzed on. It didn't. He opens that one, mouth still hanging open enough not to let the come on his tongue get smeared as he types in his password. Gavin opens up the camera app and passes it up to Hank. 

His heart's hammering hard at having a picture taken from this angle but he tells himself it's okay. It's just Hank and Nines - and Connor... Anderson's not gonna do some cruel shit like share it. He can trust him. _Okay._

Gavin keeps one eye open, tongue out and looks in the lens as Hank takes the picture with a self satisfied grin at his work. Once the phone's tilted down Reed pulls in his tongue and sucks it clean. He accepts the fact Hank's seen him rubbing his face all over his crotch so Gavin doesn't try to hide the fact he's cleaning his face off with a finger, licking it with every pass. _He's probably used to it with Connor anyways._

Hank starts tucking himself back into his pants and gives a lazy grin down at him. "Seriously, you're fucking good at that."

Gavin rolls his eyes and ducks his head under his shirt to wipe the rest away, rubbing over his eyelid before even daring to open it. He pushes himself up and can feel his cheeks hot as Hank types on Reed's phone. He spares a glance to his own jizz on the floor and contemplates cleaning it up but he can't be fucked and sits on the toilet lid instead, doing up his zipper.

Hank looks over then back at the phone. "Just sent it to Nines, apparently he has his own thing to sh- Fucking Christ!... Jesus. How the fuck did he even manage that?!"

Gavin stands back up, curious as all hell and grabs Hank's wrist to look and laughs at the picture even though it's pretty hot. "Oh damn, Nines fucked him good!"

On the screen is a picture of Connor, it's pretty easy to tell that much because Gavin doesn't think for a second Nines would let Connor do this to him. The android's slumped across a bed, both his partner's hands spreading out his cheeks - Nines doesn't need a camera - with so much jizz in his ass it's over flowing. 

There's another of Nines' thumb hooked in Connor's asshole, pulling down on his rim and Gavin gets a wave of arousal wash through him. It's short lived considering he just blew his load but that's a fucking hot sight.

Gavin takes his phone back as Hank's phone goes off. Nines is probably sending him the pictures as well. Then a message comes through. 

N: _I do love seeing your handsome face covered in semen my Love, even if this time it's not my own. Did you enjoy your evening with Lieutenant Anderson?_

It makes heat prickle his cheeks but he seriously fucking did.

G: Yeah. Thx

N: _I'm overjoyed to hear this. I had a rather fun evening myself, Connor is currently in stasis._

G: Like that thing at the hotel?

N: _Exactly like the hotel. I have to say, I'm quite spent._

G: Lol. Nice

Hank shakes his head with a weak laugh. "Apparently he screwed him into stasis... Fucking hell... Androids..."

Reed nods. "Yep, he just told me too." Nines is probably pretty fucking proud of himself right now.

Anderson shakes his head with a tired smile and sticks the phone in his pocket before crossing his arms. "Christ... I didn't think I'd be getting into all this at my age... Boyfriend getting fucked by his look-a-like and getting sucked off by _you_... But this is kinda fun."

Gavin grins, standing up and licks his lips, still very fucking aware his mouth tastes like cock. Not that he's going to complain. "Well, I just hope you can keep up with us old man."

Hank laughs and raises an eyebrow. "An old man you just sucked off."

Gavin just shrugs with a smirk. "I was desperate, dire circumstances and all that shit."

They take a few more jabs at each other on their way out and Gavin pulls out a cigarette while Hank sorts out a cab. He takes a drag while ordering his own and Hank stands with his hands is pockets before asking. "Hey, earlier when you were talking about a punch in the gut. It sounded like you were talking about Connor, were you?"

Reed exhales and nods. "Yep. Connor and Nines beat the crap outta me when he came to visit... Mostly Nines but Connor got a few licks in."

Hank blinks. "Shit... Didn't know he was into stuff like that."

Gavin shrugs, deciding to try and skip over the fact he punched Connor about a year ago. "It was just that one punch, except from that he was more into like... Slapping me and choking me and shit."

Hank pops an eyebrow and exhales. "Fuck, what else does he do when he's all Dominant and that?"

Gavin takes a long pull on his cigarette and blows out the smoke. He wouldn't've said shit to Hank a week ago... But seems like he's in on it now so whatever. It kinda tickles his shame kink to spill all this too. "Likes making bitchy comments, smacking me around the face, choking me out... Asked Nines to burn me with wax, slapped the burn afterwards... Yeah now I think about it he really likes slapping me. Uh... likes fucking about with Nines and rubbing my face in it."

Reed grins at the surprise on Hank's face. "He got Nines to burn you?"

Gavin nods, gut twisting in a good fucking way at shaming himself. He got so used to Nines doing it for him but he didn't use to have that luxury. "Yeah, wanna see? I got a picture of it."

"....Fuck it. Okay then."

Reed pulls his phone out again, feeling his cheeks get hot as he flicks to the picture of his back and **RK1700'S BITCH** bright red above his ass. Hank shakes his head and lets out a quiet whistle. "Bet that hurt..."

Reed smirks and puts his phone away, taking a long drag on his cigarette."Nah, not with the shit me and Nines do."

Hank scoffs weakly just as his cab pulls up. He turns to look at it then smiles, shaking his head. "You're fucking insane Reed."

Gavin shrugs with a grin. "I'm just having a good time."

Hank chuckles, still shaking his head as he walks towards the taxi. "You do that. Enjoy your weekend Gavin, I'll see you at work."

Reed flips his hand up once for goodbye, cigarette in between his fingers. "Yep."

The cab drives off and Gavin smirks to himself. Maybe Anderson isn't that boring after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah and I have decided their description will be "Snarky Fuckbuds"


	3. Great Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank's at home when Gavin stops by a little worse for wear asking for a fuck. Why not.

It's been a slow day, usually that's a good thing but when you're stuck on your own after getting used to another person being there all the time, it kinda sucks. Connor spent a few hours on call with him, just chatting and Hank told his partner what he was watching so Connor could too. They watched the film together... Would've been better if his android was in his arms though. 

Connor told him something happened before Nines decided to fuck him into stasis. Apparently North and her girlfriend - one of the Chloes who decided to leave Kamski's fuck parlor - thought they were fighting and overrode their room lock while Nines was disciplining him.

His partner didn't seem all that happy about being caught but Hank thought it was hilarious, the mental image alone was ridiculous. Though Hank was pretty happy to hear North had told Connor off at first, thinking he was cheating. Obviously he's not and Hank's cool with everything - even getting into things now - but it's good to know she was looking out for him. He's honored to be one of the very few humans North doesn't hate.

Yesterday still seems a bit unreal but fuck had it been good. Connor wasn't joking when he said Gavin can take a dick, people usually choke on his but Reed didn't, he took him to the base. It felt so damn good and Hank would be lying if he said he didn't get off on blowing his load over Gavin's face, he fucking loves doing that and after all the crap he's had to deal with from Reed, it was kind of a nice revenge too. 

The whole huffing his boxers thing was... Oddly hot but made him feel self conscious as all hell at first. He thought Gavin was just being a dick but that thought was soon thrown out the window when he felt the guy mouthing over his cock. Connor has a thing for licking sweat so it's not completely alien territory, just threw Hank for a bit of a loop. Never thought the current state of his body would hold such appeal to people, certainly not in _that_ way. It'd been a good evening over all. 

Hank's laid out on the couch in his boxer shorts and a dark grey tee, Sumo lounging on the floor beside him. He rests a hand in his dog's fur and continues watching the television until the doorbell goes. Hank frowns because who the fuck is making stops by his house at this hour? 

He eases himself up, scratching his side and opens the door with a yawn, greeted by - of course - none other than Gavin Reed. It's dark out and Hank can't see him properly but it's definitely him. Hank can smell cannabis in the air, he's had some himself more than a few times but for some reason it still surprises him. "What are you doing here?"

Gavin sighs, stepping on the spot. "After last night, what do you fucking think?"

Hank raises his eyebrows. _He wasn't expecting this._ "Oh."

Reed tuts and rubs his arm. "Well, can I come in or not? It's fucking freezing."

Hank's still getting over the surprise of him just dropping round in the first place but nods, stepping out of the way. "Sure, why'd yo-"

Gavin steps in and Hank gets his first proper look at him in the light. His eyes are a bit bloodshot - no surprise there - and he looks fucking tired, maybe like he's been crying but the main thing Hank's eyes are drawn to is something that was definitely not there yesterday. A red pin prickle band around his throat starting to bruise. "Fucking hell Reed."

He scowls, hunching his shoulders and snaps. "What?"

Hank's not sure how to ask but with Nines gone he can't help but wonder who the fuck put it there. _Do Nines and Gavin fuck around with other people?_ He shouldn't be surprised but he feels an odd pang of betrayal that doesn't even belong there. Had he really thought he and Connor were the only ones? Why does that even bother him. Weird.

Reed stands with his arms crossed in grey sweatpants and a matching hoodie as Hank shuts the front door. "Who the hell did that to your neck?"

Gavin's frown softens a bit, shoulders slumping and he sighs hard. "Me."

 _Oh..._ The Lieutenant shakes his head, dumbfounded but concerned. He gets the guy has a kink but it's dangerous, they deal with deaths and shit all the time. It's no secret that people often end up killing themselves doing that choking shit on their own. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

Gavin opens his mouth then looks around the room before bringing his attention back, voice tired. "Because I'm a fucking idiot and let's leave it at that. I've already had a lecture from Nines."

Hank scratches his beard and rubs the back of his neck, a bit lost and yet again thrown into a weird situation. "...You alright? You look a bit rough."

Gavin gives a slow nod with a forced smile and huffs in mock amusement. "Insomnia, anxiety, all that good shit."

Hank's all too familiar with that _good shit_ , it's a fucking nightmare. He nods in agreement, getting it's not really something you want to chat about in the first place so Hank moves the subject on. "So... Why'd you come over?"

Gavin rolls his eyes, cheeks tinting. "Well, yesterday I still had to jerk off and whatever so..." He sighs hard, looking over at the wall as he finishes. "...I was kinda hoping you'd be up for a fuck. I'll bottom."

He'd guessed it'd be something along those lines but it's still an odd offer just put out there on the table... And from Reed of all people. It'd be a lie to say he isn't up for some stuff, last night was fucking good. "Hell yeah but... I gotta ask, are you seriously alright?" 

Reed sucks in a breath and seems to relax at him accepting the offer, flashing a shadow of his usual smirk. "Yeah, I'm good. Just horny. Thought you could help with that since we got our little _arrangement_ thing going on."

Hank sees the opportunity to ask, he's not even sure why it bothers him. "You and Nines don't do this with anyone else?"

Gavin shakes his head. "Nope, used to do stuff with Tina but she's settled down now... Hey I uh... I'm just wondering do you uh..." He clears his throat. "Do you roleplay stuff? I know you don't do a lot of kinky shit but yeah."

Hank blinks and holds his hands up with a little shrug. "A little? I'm not good at staying in character though."

Reed seems to cheer up hearing that and gives a quick mirroring shrug. "Doesn't need to be full on roleplay just... Dirty talk kinda stuff."

He raises an eyebrow, wary. From what he's gathered, Gavin can like some extreme things... "What kinda stuff?"

Gavin shifts on the spot, cheeks flushing and seems to have a minor inner conflict before answering. He doesn't make eye contact. "I was kinda hoping like... You could tell me I'll lose my job if I don't do this, just... Make me feel like an easy lay and shit, insult me. I know it's weird but... Whatever, that's my thing."

Hank's a bit shocked hearing that... But not as shocked to find that's something he can do. Reed's been a pain in his backside for years, it's only in the past week and a bit since Nines and Connor had to leave that they've been forced into getting to know each other. Gavin's not that bad of a guy as Hank had thought, he's just obviously got some issues...

When Hank was in that dark place he internalized everything, took it out on himself. Gavin's externalized whatever he's got going on, taking it out on those around him. Both with the same objective... Keep people the fuck away. Then some special ones make it through anyways, ignoring all the flashing danger warning signs. Like Connor and for Gavin, Nines.

Gavin's also got his... Whatever that would be called. Wanting to feel like dirt. Coping mechanisms, it's obvious... But it's also not his place to go poking about. He doesn't like people knowing his business, he's not in the habit of trying to stick his nose in other's. Not that stuff. 

He can direct some of the annoyance he's had against Reed into a roleplay thing... Maybe it'll help them both. He can work out his frustrations and Gavin can... Get whatever it is he needs out of this. They'll both feel good, that's what matters. 

Hank nods, crossing his arms. "Yeah... I'm pretty sure I can do that. I'll need to get into it, but yeah. I'm down."

Gavin smirks, properly and his posture shifts to something less... Defensive, more arrogant. _The usual._ "Nice. I had my doubts Anderson, good to see you're not a pussy after all."

Hank scoffs with a smile and shakes his head. _Yep, the fucking usual alright._ "You really know how to butter a guy up Reed."

Gavin grins and breathes deep, looking to the hallway before raising an eyebrow. "Just wanna get on with it?"

The Lieutenant chuckles and starts walking down the hall. Sumo's already fed and he leaves the tv on. "You seriously have no patience when it comes to dick do you?"

Reed's following, hands still in his pockets and shrugs. "I was fucking about earlier, I'm still in the mood and all that."

Hank opens the door and just decides _fuck it_. He starts unbuttoning his jeans as Gavin follows, stripping his hoodie off. Hank pulls down his boxers and sits on the edge of the bed. Reed raises an eyebrow, sweatpants halfway down his thighs. "Keeping your shirt on?"

Hank's self conscious about his chest. It's fine with Connor but like hell is he taking it off with Reed. "Yep."

Gavin shrugs and carries on. "Fair enough."

Hank can't help but look at that scar on his leg, it blows his goddamned mind that Nines _carved_ a fucking '9' into Gavin's thigh and the guy let him. How can something like that be erotic? He can't even fathom it... But he's seen how Gavin gets with it, it's like a sweet spot... Maybe he'll try something with it at some point, depends if it fits in what they're doing or not. 

Hank's eyebrows shoot up when Gavin reaches back and there's a wet pop before a buttplug's getting suctioned down on his dresser. "Well shit... There I was thinking only androids came prepared."

Reed tuts. "Oh go fuck yourself, I was already doing stuff when I changed my mind and came here. Thought it'd make things quicker... Still dunno if you're gonna fit though."

Hank gets up to grab some lube from their box inside the closet and makes a noise of annoyance when Gavin leans over next to him to get a look. He's half tempted to smack the Detective's hand when the guy starts moving stuff around in the box like it's his.

Reed grabs a flogger, looking it over and smacks it against his palm. "Don't you have crops or whatever? This stuff's pretty basic..."

Hank gets the lube and sits back on the bed, lined up to lay down with his head on the pillows "Not yet, me and Connor are gonna have a look at some stuff after Nines has taught me a few things."

Gavin bends over to put it back in the box and warmth floods south at seeing his asshole, already loosened out a bit and shining slick. _Fuck._ It feels weird to get this aroused over Reed but that's one hell of an inviting sight. Hank squeezes some lube out onto his hand and smears it across his shaft, working himself up, then just figures he'll offer. "Wanna jerk me off and I'll stretch you out a bit more?"

Reed stays hunched over the box and there's a moment of silence before he stands with a dildo that of course he doesn't even fucking ask to use. Though Hank can't blame him, Connor just about makes it with just three fingers prep, a dildo is a smarter choice for working up to taking him. Gavin just shakes his head, looking over the silicone dick in his hands before answering. "Nah. It'll be quicker if I do it."

Hank shrugs, he doesn't mind, just thought he'd offer and mulls over Gavin's request of roleplay. _How's he gonna start all that up...._ He thinks back on the time he saw what Nines is like with him. He can probably say some real mean shit to Reed and he'll get off on it...

Hank strokes up his cock and tries to get things started. "Get on the bed Reed, I wanna watch you fuck yourself."

Gavin looks to balk a bit, caught off guard then scoffs, starting towards the bed. "Alright, whatever."

Hank starts testing the waters, keeping his tone flat and face serious. "Is that how you talk to your superiors Reed? It's _yes, Lieutenant Anderson_. Get it right."

Gavin's got his knee up on the bed when he says that and Hank can watches him swallow, cock giving a twitch but still keeps up the snark. He rolls his eyes and uses a mocking tone. "Yes _Lieutenant_ Anderson."

Hank keeps going, seeing what works and goes for the main threat. "You wanna keep your fucking job Reed?"

Gavin's breathing deepens as he kneels on the bed and his demeanor changes a bit, cheeks flushing. "Yeah..."

Hank kinda likes that... Gavin's always being a smart ass, it feels good to knock him down a peg or two. "Then don't be such a cocky prick and _earn_ it."

He watches the Detective turn around on all fours, leaning his front half down before reaching underneath him. It's a nice sight and Hank keeps stroking himself as Gavin starts easing the dildo inside with a low groan. Hank tightens his grip. _That'll be him soon..._

He teases. "How many dicks have you even had Reed?"

There's a small huff and the guy's thighs squeeze together for a moment but he doesn't answer. Hank smirks and carries on, tone cutting. "You don't even fucking know do you? I bet you lost count years ago."

Gavin pushes the fake cock into him until the balls are pressed firm against his ass and Hank can hear a quiet. "Fuck..."

Hank keeps his little smirk and continues working himself to the sight of Gavin fucking himself open for him. He's soon at full mast, moving his hand to match the rhythm Reed's set before leaning back on his elbows. That dildo's not gonna get him any looser at this point. "You ready for a real cock now?"

Gavin stops and Hank can see him tense around the silicone before slowly pulling it free. For a moment he can see his ass gaping a little then Gavin's climbing off the bed to drop it down on the dresser by his buttplug. Hank's thankful for that, the last thing he needs is Sumo thinking he's got a new chewtoy... Christ. 

Reed's climbing back onto the bed and Hank looks at him, voice firm. "Hey, I asked you a question. Answer me."

Gavin's cheeks are red, cock hard and he pulls a face that makes it obvious his pride's being wounded. "...Yes Lieutenant Anderson."

Hank lays himself back and watches as Gavin puts a leg over him, reaching beneath him to grab his cock. He tucks one arm behind his head, just because he can and hums low in throat at the Detective lining himself up. They're both slick enough for Gavin to slide down with ease but he still takes it slow, a quiet groan in his throat and Hank likes that. He shouldn't get a kick outta people struggling with his dick but it feels so damn good for them to be tight no matter how hard they try to prepare for it. 

Soon enough he's got Reed sitting on his lap, asshole snug around the base of his cock and Hank gives him a minute to adjust. Gavin places his hands on Hank's stomach, he's not too happy about that but he guesses the guy's gotta brace himself somehow. Reed doesn't seem to really care anyways so he brushes off the self conscious feelings floating around. They're just fucking, doesn't matter anyways, they both got a goal in mind and his stomach isn't gonna get in the way of that.

Gavin lifts himself up and slowly sits back down, mouth falling open with a sigh. "Fuck..."

Hank smirks. "That's it, now get to work. Make me feel good or you can say goodbye to that cozy Detective title of yours."

Reed groans hearing that and it does the trick because he bites down on his lip, leaning forward to fuck himself down on Hank's shaft. It's tight and wet slipping up and down his dick. Hank exhales slowly, throat rumbling and Gavin moves one of his legs in closer before picking up the pace, quietly mumbling. "Oh... Fuck yes..."

Hank starts rounding his hips a little beneath him and they both just spend a moment in the good feelings, breathing harsh but shallow. Gavin's head tilts back, then forwards as he keeps the rhythm going on his cock. Hank goes to jerk him off but the moment his hand wraps around him, Reed bats it away with a groan. "Don't..."

Hank frowns and pushes himself up. He likes both people to feel good and it's gonna bother him if Reed isn't enjoying it as much as him. "Why the fuck not?"

Gavin stops the movements with a sigh and sits in place. He makes a face and tuts. "Because I have a stupid fucking thing alright? I come early. Just... fucking let me do it when I'm ready."

Hank nods. He didn't know Gavin had issues with premature ejaculation, he feels kinda bad for making him say it now. Hank just keeps it casual, not making a deal of it and pushes hard up against Reed's ass, rounding his hips in place with a smirk. "No problem, you just keep bouncing on my dick and we'll be good."

Reed scoffs quietly then lifts himself back up with a cocksure grin. "I can do that."

Hank raises an eyebrow, thrusting up and Gavin grunts as he slaps into his ass. "Well get a move on then, gotta earn that paycheck Reed."

Gavin's makes a face, half pained, half aroused and braces his hands down on the Lieutenant's stomach again before bouncing himself on the spot. Hank rests a hand on his knee and bucks up to meet him, starting up their rhythm again. It's feels fucking great, warm and hugging round his dick. Hank smirks at a little thought and decides to go for it, Gavin might like it. "Maybe I should call up some of the guys from the station, got you all stretched out I bet you can take anyone's dick now. Could do with an office cum dump."

Reed inhales sharply, cock jerking up and shoves himself down onto Hank. "Oh Fuck... Yes."

 _Hank likes this..._ He works himself up to meet him, Gavin's ring of muscle squeezing up his length in excitement. "Yes, what?"

Gavin groans and fucks himself down, fingers digging into Hank's shirt. "For fuck's-... Yes Lieutenant Anderson."

"And what do you want?"

Reed whines in his throat. That's a new one for Hank and he pops an eyebrow momentarily as he answers. "I... I wanna be a fucking cum dump..."

A bolt goes down to his dick hearing that, Gavin going along with the dirty talk. All that arrogance starting to melt away and he's admitting to shit again... Like last night when Gavin was slurping all over his dick. It's fucking hot and gives him a rush. "You'd let the whole precinct fuck you, wouldn't you Reed? You're practically a slut."

Gavin grits his teeth and pushes down hard on Hank's cock, hips gyrating on the spot and closes his eyes. "Yeah... I fucking would. I'm a fucking slut, say it. _Fucking say it_."

Hank grabs both of the Detective's hips to yank him down and chuckles at Reed losing all that ego. Hank keeps talking as he grinds up inside him. "You're a fucking slut Reed... You came crawling to my house with a buttplug is your ass begging for my dick... You couldn't wait to get some more of my cock in you... If that doesn't make you a slut, I don't know what does."

Gavin practically shivers hearing that, voice quiet and flushed. "Oh god... I really am a slut..."

Hank jolts Gavin up with a hard thrust and it tears a sound free from the guy. "Yeah you are. Now ride my dick like you fucking mean it."

Reed groans, breathing hard as he goes back to bouncing on the spot. His head leans back, panting. "Oh shit... Yeah... Fuck me..."

Hank rests his head back on the pillows for a moment, eyes closed and focuses on Gavin working himself on his dick. He skims a hand over to brush across Reed's scar, wondering if might do anything and Gavin's asshole clamps down round his shaft with a moan. _Fuck... How does stuff like that even work?_ Whatever, he's tight as a vice and that fucking works just fine. 

He grabs at that spot, squeezing and Gavin makes a weird noise in his throat but it sounds like a good one so Hank keeps kneading it in his palm. It has Reed riding him faster and harder, the constant slap of his ass meeting Hank's thighs filling the room.

Hank's just lost in the pleasure but Gavin's voice cuts through the haze, breathless. "Can I keep my job? Please... Please let me keep it."

Hank groans and grabs onto Reed's hips again. His fingers are digging in hard, he's used to Connor's resilience so the thought that he may bruise Gavin pops up but then... That's kinda his thing right? ... _Fuck it._ He grips as tight as he can and the guy groans, speeding up again. It has a barely audible growl in Hank's throat and he sneers lightly. "I dunno Reed... Are you really giving this your all? I don't wanna have dead weight on my team."

Gavin whimpers, tugging down on his shirt and moans out. "Fuck... Please Lieutenant. Please... I need my job, let me keep it. Please... Fuck, I'll do anything."

 _Should he say yes?... Or no?_ He doesn't know which one Reed's after but when Hank looks up to see Gavin jerking off, he guesses the guy isn't really looking for one. Hank picks up his speed alongside him and Reed's hole goes tight around his dick again, squeezing as he comes with a shuddering groan. Contractions ripple down Hank's shaft and he follows after, that momentary rush of bliss washing through as he finishes deep, holding Reed in place until his orgasm's fading off into warm relaxation.

Gavin slumps over him, breathing hard and Hank stares up at the ceiling, working on getting his own breath back. He's still inside and Hank gives Reed's shoulder a light shove after a minute. "Hey, you can get off my dick now."

He makes a noise in his throat, mumbling and Hank scoffs at realizing the idiot just fell asleep on him. He teases. "Aw, did my dick put you to sleep Reed?"

Gavin tuts, pushing himself up and Hank slides free of his ass when he climbs off. He watches Reed get under the covers by the edge and lays on his side. Hank raises his eyebrows, tone sarcastic. "Yeah, sure Gavin. You can stay over. No problem." He mocks in a higher pitch voice. "Thank you Hank."

Reed groans and scowls over at him. "Shut the fuck up, I haven't slept properly in fucking ages."

Hank gives his eyes a roll but yeah... Gavin's looked pretty tired lately so whatever. He pauses for a moment as it dawns on him. "You're just gonna sleep with jizz in your ass and all over your stomach in _my_ bed?"

"Yep."

Hank tuts. "You're real trash Reed."

"Yep."

Hank shakes his head and rubs a hand down his face. Gavin stretches out with a groan and it's not long before his breathing gets shallow. Hank yawns. He's pretty fucking tired himself and pulls up the sheets on the other side and settles down for sleep. _Well, this wasn't how he expected his evening to go... Certainly not gonna complain though._

===

Gavin slowly wakes up on his stomach and blindly reaches over for his phone, patting a hand across the bedside table. _Huh?_ He opens his eyes and for a moment he's wondering where the fuck he is then remembers. _Oh... Right._

He actually feels rested and had a completely dreamless sleep. He sighs with a small smile at that then notices the weight across his back. _Oh that better not be Anderson._ He scowls over his shoulder before recoiling away from the mountain of fur pinning him down. Sumo.

"Urgh..." He shouts. "ANDERSON GET YOUR DOG OFF OF ME!"

There's footsteps and he can hear Hank laughing. "He probably thought you were Connor, he usually cuddles with Sumo when he wakes up."

Gavin rolls his eyes. "Good for them, but I need to fucking breathe."

"I thought you were into that shit Reed?"

He's annoyed, he's _just_ woken up. "Get it off of me."

" _He_ not _it_ we've already had this conversation about androids."

Gavin snaps. "GET HIM OFF!"

"Alright. Sumo, come. Leave Sir dickhead to his slumber."

The bed shakes and finally Gavin can sit up, he watches the saint Bernard trot out of the room and sees Hank leaning against the door frame. He yawns and Anderson crosses his arms. "I was actually gonna come wake you up in a minute, I'm gonna make lunch. You want some?"

Honestly he's not really hungry at the moment but once he's got himself together he probably will be. He scratches the back of his neck then stretches a little. "What is it?"

Hank huffs in dry amusement and raises an eyebrow. "Kinda felt like a bowl of gratitude, or is that not your thing?"

Gavin gives a weak snort, getting the idea and nods. "Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks."

Hank goes to walk away but not before adding "Noodle stir fry it is."

Gavin gives a slow nod of appreciation. _He likes Nines' stir fry stuff... He bets Connor cooks it a lot too. He wonders if Anderson has spicy sauces or not._ Gavin climbs out of bed with a groan, putting a hand over his stomach then grimaces at the dried come stuck to him. _Eurgh... He needs a fucking shower._

He digs through his sweatpants with another yawn and puts his phone on the dresser, noticing the dildo missing and a paper bag on the side. Gavin lifts it for a second and the lightly jiggling weight definitely feels like a buttplug, as does the shape when he grabs it. He puts it back down and goes in search for some towels before going to the bathroom. 

Reed's still trying to get the temperature to something that's not fucking molten lava or ice water when a trickle goes down the inside of his thigh and a little wave of shame goes through him with it. He embraces that little wave and smirks. _He's got Lieutenant Anderson's jizz dripping out of his hole like a real proper fucking slut... Nice_

Gavin finally finds a warm spray and stands underneath to wash off, thoughts just passing through. 

When Gavin came over, he needed a distraction. He didn't think Hank was actually gonna be able to give him what he really needed though. _Fucking wrong._ It was good... More than good, it was just what he'd been craving. To get completely lost in a fantasy and degraded while getting his hole pounded into - though being beat up would've been even better. Hank hit some sweet spots with his threats and insults. It was fucking perfect and his thick dick is just icing on the cake. He's still got a light ache going on... _He hopes it lingers._

He feels good again and he finally got some sleep too. Feels more like himself... Gavin tuts at remembering he fell asleep on Hank for a minute, it'd just knocked everything out of him. He's also glad the guy didn't go on about the coming early thing, just glossed over it. He appreciates that. Gavin was surprised when Hank grabbed at his scar but it felt so fucking good and unexpected, it gave him that last little push to beg like the bitch he is. 

Reed steps out of the shower when he's finished and goes for swilling some mouthwash without a toothbrush to use and checks out his light choke bruise. _Fuck... That was so stupid... He almost passed out. He's never doing that without someone else there again._ He spits out the mouthwash, not happy when he runs his tongue over his teeth but he'll brush them when he gets back. Gavin spares a look at his hips and has a smug grin at the light bruises either side. _Fuck... He missed getting marked up._

He dries off and goes to retrieve his clothes, the reek of weed noticeable as he slips into his hoodie. The smell of stir fry is lingering about too though and it's starting to stir up some hunger as he texts Nines. 

G: Hey. U there?

N: _Yes. Are you feeling better my Love?_

G: Yeah. Loads. U ok?

N: _I am now that you are. I love you very much._

Reed still feels bad for yesterday, Nines wasn't happy to see what he'd done to his neck... He wants to say sorry again but his partner agreed they don't have to talk about it as long as he never does it again. He never fucking will.

G: I love u too. 

N: _Did Lieutenant Anderson satisfy you, my Love?_

G: Yeah. It was really fucking good

N: _Please summarize your activities._

Gavin rolls his eyes and wanders into the living room. 

G: I asked Hank to pretend I was gonna lose my job if I didn't ride his dick. He called me a slut and stuff

N: _Sounds like a wonderful evening, my Love. I'm so happy Lieutenant Anderson could provide you with it, hopefully your asshole will have recovered by my return._

Gavin grins. Oh, he's so fucking looking forward to that scene, it's gonna be amazing. He grins a little. 

G: Won't matter either way tho right? 

N: _Of course not. It's your own fault, there's no reason to forfeit my own pleasure because you were unable to keep your legs together._

Reed groans a little at that, he loves the way Nines shames him. It's so fucking good but he'll get a chub if he carries on. _It's already starting to stir a bit._

G: Ur fault for pimping out ur boyfriend. If u didn't hook us up I wouldn't even be here

N: _It was your own insatiable desires that lead us down this path my Love, but do not fret, I'm quite content to have a slut as my lover. I enjoy sharing my toys with a select few._

Gavin grins at that one and nods to Hank in greeting before sitting down on the couch, typing. 

G: Thx asshole. Glad I mean so much to u

N: _Well, you are my favorite toy. I can't help but want to show you off a little._

Reed scoffs lightly with a smile and shakes his head as Anderson sits down next to him. He looks up from his phone as Hank talks. "There's half left if you wanna go get it."

"Yeah, thanks."

Gavin goes back to his phone. 

G: Well ur fave toy is fucking starving so if u don't mind I'm gonna get something to eat. Chat later yeah?

N: _Of course, enjoy your meal my Love._

Reed shoves the phone into his pocket and helps himself to the rest of the noodles and vegetables in the wok. He checks through the cupboards for sauce and finds some with chili in, pouring it over the top. He takes a bite, happy with it and sits back in his spot. 

Hank's watching basketball and Gavin makes an unimpressed noise. The guy looks round with an eyebrow raised. "What is it now?"

He speaks round a mouthful of noodles. "Sports are boring, should watch some funny shit on YouTube."

Hank scoffs. "Is that all you lot do? Live on the internet?."

Gavin shrugs, holding out the hand with his fork in it. "You get to watch whatever you want, always new shit being added... You ever watch fails? They're fucking awesome."

"I know what they are but don't really go out my way to watch them."

Reed gestures at the television. "Could stick some on."

Hank snorts and grins. "Nope, I'm watching the game. If you wanna watch people getting hurt, you got a tv at home Reed."

Gavin tuts, shoveling in another mouthful of noodles until Sumo comes snuffling past and decides to stare at him. Reed glares back... Sumo doesn't give a shit but Hank notices. "Hey, stop giving Sumo the stink eye, _he_ lives here."

The Saint Bernard keeps panting, drooling and has his eyes locked on the bowl in Gavin's hands. He wrinkles his nose at the ropes of drool. "He's fucking staring at me."

Hank just laughs to himself and carries on eating. "Probably thinking _Who the hell's this prick in my spot_."

Gavin pulls a face. "You let him on the furniture?"

Hank raises his eyebrows then looks him up and down. "I let you on it didn't I?"

Reed puts up a finger. "Fuck you."

Hank smirks. "Nah, already had my fill. Thanks for that."

Gavin just snorts, aware of the faint ache in his ass again and the reason for it being there. Anderson carries on. "Why'd you hate Sumo anyways? He's a fucking softie."

Reed keeps eating and shrugs, frowning at the drooling pile of fur. "Just prefer cats."

Hank scoffs loudly. "Of course you fucking do. The cold heartless bastards, mirror image."

Gavin smirks at the other end of the comparison, voice mocking. "Does that make you a fucking softie then?"

The Lieutenant looks round, eyebrow raised with a grin that rivals his. "I don't know Reed. You had me in your ass, what do you think?"

Gavin's fine with that one, he did come begging for it. He can brush that off for another jab. "I think you're really fucking thick."

Hank laughs heartily at that and nods. "Yeah, alright... I'll let you have that one."

Reed chuckles quietly to himself and works on his food, watching the basketball but not really giving much of a shit about it. He spends the day there. It's good to have company after everything, keeps his mind busy and it's good to have a laugh. Of course the fucker reminds him every hour he came begging for dick, whatever, he can deal. Gavin watches the fails on his phone and Nines begins the spamming of Vines he finds funny. _Life is... Good_

But it'll be even better when Nines gets back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be what happened with Gavin before going to Hank (single chapter I think) (shit will get heavy at times)  
> and then will be the RK1700

**Author's Note:**

> They're gonna be **HAVIN** a fun time **ANDEED**
> 
> eh? EH?  
> We're here all week <3  
> (Ship names the glorious Blahhh came up with while we were chatting)
> 
> \-----
> 
> Thank you for any Kudos and doubly so for Comments! They fuel me <3


End file.
